The Knight Captain's Destiny
by OfficerDonNZ
Summary: Re posting the last part of my old NWN 2 story.
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you bring her to my haven? Even though she was of my bloodline, you _knew_ she did not have the strength to survive there," Ammon Jerro asked, not turning to face the harbourman. He was seated next to his granddaughter's bedside as he had been ever since they had returned to Crossroad Keep.

Marcus sighed as he closed Shandra's bedroom door so they could have this particular conversation in private. "It was the only way to enter your haven as well you know, and you're not exactly the easiest person to get in contact with, considering that up until you assaulted the _Moonstone Mask_ everyone thought you were dead," he said. "If you'd taken a few moments to listen to us Shandra wouldn't be in this state."

"Of course," the warlock said with a nod, sounding bitter and angry. "And you came there to learn of the King of Shadows." Ammon sighed as he looked at his deathly ill granddaughter. "Another casualty of a war that never seems to end." There was a pronounced pause and Marcus had to suppress a smile as he noticed that the cranky warlock held his granddaughter's hand firmly in his. "I have only recently escaped my imprisonment in the Lower Planes... and since then, I have fought to re-establish my stronghold and gather my forces." Ammon looked at the harbourman sharply. "And if you had known what you were walking into and left the matter to me, she would be alive, and I would still _be_ at my full power," he snapped. "But yes, I bear responsibility for her current situation. The Jerro bloodline now may as well only reside in me," the warlock admitted looking back at Shandra. "And the King of Shadows... he has won a victory against us this day without striking a blow," he finished ruefully.

Marcus was silent for a few moments considering what to say next. "How could we have _known_?" he asked. "Shandra only had vague memories to go by, and she didn't even know what was fact and what was fiction where your Haven was concerned." The harbourman sighed. "Perhaps we both bear some responsibility for what's happened to Shandra. She remembers you," he added.

Ammon looked over at the harbourman, surprised at this news. "She does?" he asked sounding hopeful as he idly stroked her hand.

"Yes, they are only vague recollections though. Apparently you held her when she was a baby and would sing to her. She would also try and pull at your beard hairs," Marcus explained, doing his best to keep a straight face.

Despite himself, Ammon smiled slightly. "That is... unexpected. Thank you for telling me."

Marcus just nodded as another silence fell between the two men. "So, what do you know about the King of Shadows?" he asked at last.

"Ah the real reason for this conversation," Ammon observed. "As you may know, I have fought the King of Shadows before. As soon as I became aware of the threat he represented to Neverwinter, to the Realms, I _fought_ him." The warlock seemed to hesitate a moment, looking at his granddaughter as he did so. "I have made... pacts... and I am under no illusion as to what that means when I do die for good. But the price is worth paying, Shandra is proof enough to me of that," he said softly. Looking over at the harbourman, he asked, "Could you do the same for the one that you love, I wonder?"

Marcus pondered that for a time before answering. "I'm more likely to end up with a pit fiend as an in-law rather than make a pact with one. I'm not sure if that's an improvement or not, however," he added dryly.

Ammon nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yes, it would prove to be an interesting situation. It would also depend on Neeshka's grandfather. Do you know who that might be?"

"I have an idea as to who it might be, but without actually talking to the pit fiend concerned, I'm not certain," Marcus replied.

"I see. No doubt you encountered him in my Haven? Why not ask him then?" the warlock asked.

"I had more pressing matters, namely finding Shandra and you," Marcus said. "However, it wasn't until we talked to Blooden that we had any idea that Neeshka's grandfather was so close."

"Yes, Blooden would know," Ammon nodded in agreement. "No doubt she found Neeshka's breeding to be odd, though she would never have said it out loud. I will help you investigate this further when we have time to devote to it," the warlock said, before returning to the matter at hand. "I have studied the King of Shadows, tried to learn his weaknesses, and the extent of his power. And always, it has been a war with few victories." Ammon looked meaningfully at the harbourman. "Surely you know of the Ritual of Purification... I have performed part of the Ritual myself already. Without it, we cannot strike at the King of Shadows, and the battle is lost before it begins."

"I suspected it had been you when we faced the Shadow Reaver in the ruins near West Harbour." Marcus replied.

The warlock looked surprised. "So you've already faced one and lived to tell the tale. Things are happening quicker than I had expected." Ammon studied Marcus for a while, considering his next words. "I think you will find we want the King of Shadows destroyed for similar reasons, though I suspect our methods differ," he said. "I wish to stop the King of Shadows because he is a threat to not only the people of Neverwinter, but to the Sword Coast and Faerûn itself. That is all, and while simple, it is the truth." The warlock studied the harbourman. "Despite whatever onus has been placed on my actions, desperate measures were required to stop him the first time, and will be again. More can be saved as a result, and that is all that matters now."

"Kill the few to save the many?" Marcus asked, uncertain.

"Yes. An unpopular idea, for anyone who does not truly see the threat to this plane," Ammon admitted.

"Well, I need all the help and allies I can get, so I accept that for now," Marcus said at last, though it didn't mean he had to like it.

"That is the first piece of wisdom I have encountered from someone in Neverwinter's service for quite some time," the warlock said, almost smiling. "The King of Shadows was once a defender of the Illefarn Empire. While now evil and corrupt, it still holds true to its original purpose... to destroy all that threatens Illefarn."

Marcus frowned. "But the Illefarn Empire fell long ago, destroyed by its very guardian."

"Yes, ironic, isn't it," Ammon agreed. "It is also irrelevant, since the _threat_ to Illefarn still exists. Their once-ancient enemies, the Netheril, still live on in the City of Shade here in Faerûn, and traces of Netherese magic can still be found running in the veins of many wizards and sorcerers within the Realms. The City of Shade will be its first target, then it will soon turn its attention to all those who carry magic in their blood who live in Faerûn and wipe them out, one by one," the warlock explained.

"Torm's teeth," Marcus whispered. "So what will it do once it's free?"

"Once it breaks free of its prison, it will attempt to reach the City of Shade. Its journey will turn leagues of teeming land into a lifeless road to its destination. Even worse, it will feed on everything around it to gain strength to destroy the city," Ammon said, grim faced. "The Sword Coast, the Mere, Neverwinter... all these places will be consumed. And should that fail to move you, the King of Shadows will do everything he can to murder us both." The warlock almost smiled. "After all, together, we are the only ones with a chance of stopping him."

"What's so special about the shards I keep finding?" Marcus asked. It was something he still didn't fully understand.

"The King of Shadows is no mortal creature. He is not human, more a force than anything else. But there is _something_ that can harm him," Ammon said, settling into lecture mode. "Those shards you have... they are part of the sword of Gith. Once, the King of Shadows was driven back by githyanki warriors wielding hundreds... maybe thousands of those blades." The warlock looked the harbourman in the eyes. "But the sword of Gith is more than a simple silver sword... it can _wound_ the King of Shadows, like it did, once, long ago." For a moment Ammon looked almost guilty, maybe ashamed. "A part of the blade got lodged in your chest, in the battle in West Harbour, when you were a child. And whether you like it or not, _you_ are now that weapon. The more shards you gather, the stronger that weapon becomes. Together, we can stop the King of Shadows, and we _must_ ," the warlock ended with grim determination.

"I understand, so what's our next move?" Marcus asked, though he had a few ideas.

"Then we must gather our forces against the King of Shadows. Even now, his presence is extending from the Mere of Dead Men," Ammon replied seriously. "The High Road has become impassable. My scouts... now vanished... reported legions of shadows and undead stirring within the mere, and a sphere of darkness expanding from the heart of the swamp, killing all life it touches," the warlock continued, strategising in his mind. "We cannot stop him alone. With my powers weakened, my demons are no longer bound to me..." He looked at Marcus. "You _will_ need an army to face him."

* * *

Malin looked at Bishop, shocked to say the least. "What did you just say?" she asked.

Bishop rolled his eyes. "I said we should go to Crossroad Keep. There'll be work for people like us."

"You mean you want to go back and work for the harbourman?" the half-elf asked, looking confused. "I thought you and Marcus weren't on friendly terms."

"We're not, but we can tolerate each other," Bishop replied. "The time away has given me a chance to think things over." At this Malin snorted. "Oh, laugh it up, girl of the wood. I do use my brain, contrary to popular belief," the ranger said. "Anyway, I figure we can train his scouts, we get paid well, and we don't have to be in mortal danger doing it."

Malin looked thoughtful. "That's actually smart thinking from you, for once. I'm impressed," she said. "Though if what we've been hearing is true, the part about not being in mortal danger isn't going to last long."

Bishop shrugged. "What's life without some challenge?" he asked. "So, you in?"

Malin grinned. "Try and stop me coming with you, Bishop. You're a pain the arse, but you're _my_ pain in the arse," she said, her eyes sparkling. "You weren't so wrong about those rugged good looks you always kept bragging about."

Bishop just smiled. This, whatever it was he had with the half-elf, was new. They still argued and belittled each other, but something had changed and the ranger wasn't sure what it was. Bishop didn't know if it was love, lust or something else. What he did know was that it was nice to have female company he didn't have to pay for. Not that his little ranger had seen any half-elf action, and for once Bishop wasn't bothered. He was content with Malin's friendship.

* * *

Marcus had barely set foot within the Great Hall when Sir Nevalle strode up to him, looking worried. Neeshka had to almost run to keep up with the knight's long strides.

"I do not know if you have heard, but Fort Locke has fallen," the captain of the Nine said soberly. "Nasher has summoned both you and Neeshka. The pair of you are to report to Castle Never at once. And only you two. Your companions are to wait here," Nevalle said in a tone that said no arguing. Marcus got the feeling that the arguing had already been done and that Neeshka had won. The slightly smug smile he could see on the tiefling's face only served to reinforce his suspicions.

The harbourman nodded, frowning as he looked past Nevalle to see the weedy looking Luskan that he recalled seeing with the fat Hosttower mage. "We'll get ready and set out at once." _What in the Nine Hells does he want?_ Marcus thought.

"Good, I will be returning with you. We ride fast for Neverwinter, and when we arrive, simply go straight to the castle. Nasher will be expecting us," Nevalle replied, looking to see what had made Marcus frown.

"Oh, um... It's you. The Captain of Crossroad Keep. I've been waiting for some time. I bring you greetings from Lusk..." Khralver was cut off before he could finish.

"Not now, the Captain has urgent business," Nevalle snapped, clearly irritated with the Luskan lackey. "Whatever you need from him can wait until he returns from Neverwinter."

Khralver just stood there looking dejected with his mouth slightly open while Marcus, Neeshka and Nevalle walked away. "Eh... yes, well. I... I'll be... um, waiting anxiously for your return," he said lamely.

* * *

With the sudden departure of Marcus and Neeshka, the rest of the group had found their way to the Phoenix Tail to talk about Ammon Jerro. Both Duncan and the bard Grobnar and taken the news of Shandra's brush with death quite badly, as both men were fond of her. It was no secret that Shandra had a soft spot for Duncan, and that she found the quirky gnomish bard entertaining.

"So Ammon Jerro wasn't dead, after all," Duncan said, looking glum. "Wish you'd known before you took Shandra into his labyrinth of demons."

Sand frowned. " Yes, he is alive... and he is much more powerful than tales ever indicated." He looked at the innkeeper. "It will please you greatly to know that Marcus feels responsible for what happened to Shandra, even if he knows he had no real control over what happen in Jerro's Haven."

"We should be thankful that Shandra is alive, if only just," Elanee put in softly. "I shall go and check on her soon."

"True," Casavir's deep voice rumbled. "He almost murdered his own granddaughter, yet he has not left her bedside since we returned to the keep." The paladin's brows were furrowed in thought. "The man is a mystery to me."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand what went wrong... was there no way to stop Shandra from doing what she did? It just... it just makes no _sense_." Grobnar spoke up, sounding lost and confused.

"There is no sense to be made of it, Grobnar. Now, we must simply accept," Elanee said quietly, shaking her head sadly. "It is Marcus I am worried about, for he has to work with that man."

"The will of Ammon Jerro is broken, and this makes him dangerous... but know it also makes him of use," Zhjaeve stated. "Among my people, what Shandra did is a thing of honour, and its consequences should be honoured as well." The zerth paused a moment. "Know that Ammon is the enemy of the githyanki, and all he has done, he has done to fight the King of Shadows."

Alana was standing off to one side, observing the conversation. With everything that had happened, she'd only managed a few words with Neeshka, but the tiefling had hinted that while things at Jerro's Haven had gone to the hells, she might be closer to knowing more about her infernal bloodline. The sorceress wasn't sure how to take the news. What Alana did know was that sooner or later Neeshka was going to ask about her father and that terrified the life out of her. _All because a summoning spell went wrong,_ she thought wearily.

* * *

"You know about the growing darkness to the south." Nevalle spoke as he, Marcus and Neeshka entered a room within Castle Never. "Crossroad Keep is our best hope to stopping the army of the King of Shadows from reaching Neverwinter," the knight said. "Your keep will play a great role in the war to come. We are still awaiting word from Fort Locke, but we fear the worst." Nevalle smiled a little as he opened a wardrobe and withdrew several items. "But the tidings are not all ill. Lord Nasher has prepared something for you, for all your efforts on behalf of Neverwinter." The captain of the Nine turned to face the harbourman. "Here, these are yours to wear, and to wear proudly," Nevalle said as he handed Marcus a ceremonial longsword and cloak. "It is the garb of knighthood, and soon Nasher shall make you a _true_ knight in his service." The knight didn't even try to hide his smile at the utterly shocked expressions of Marcus and his tiefling consort. Back at the keep, Neeshka had pointed out that as Nasher's spymaster she could invite herself along and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. _It's petty, but a little payback feels wonderful,_ Nevalle thought.

"As the days grow darker, the need for heroes grows greater. And Lord Nasher wants to recognize you as one of our finest," Nevalle continued, as Neeshka helped Marcus with the cloak and longsword. "It is you who have built the Keep into the force that it is. It is your name that is echoed on the lips of the men and women there." The knight smirked. "Even Sand has been known to say a kind word or two about you, and you know how hard that is. What you wear is merely a cloak until that time, but you will find it carries with it special enchantments you may find helpful. Some of the finest mages and weavers of Neverwinter have crafted these cloaks," Nevalle said. "It should afford you some measure of protection while wearing it. The rest you will discover for yourself. The ceremony will take place in the Great Hall. We have gathered together many nobles from all over Neverwinter." The captain of the Nine ushered them towards the door. "Come now, let us make our way to the antechamber outside the Great Hall... Lord Nasher awaits."

"My harbour boy, a _knight_?" Neeshka asked in a tone of awe, her eyes huge as they walked towards the antechamber, passing many of the assembled nobles as they did so.

Marcus was no less shocked than the tiefling. "It seems so, Neesh. Now we have to figure out if this is a reward or a punishment." he said thoughtfully.

Nevalle hid his smile, as he had much the same reaction as Marcus when he'd been knighted though the circumstances were very different. _I think you'll be fine, Marcus_ , the knight thought.

"Though you do realise this will make you Lady Neeshka?" the harbourman asked, an odd expression on his face.

The tiefling snorted. "Only if you marry me and put a big rock on my finger," she replied flippantly.

Without saying a word, Marcus stopped their little procession and dropped on one knee, taking both of Neeshka's hands in his. He then looked her in the eyes and in a very calm voice asked, "Neeshka of Neverwinter, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

* * *

Shandra felt weak, so very weak, and that made the farm girl mentally frown. Should she be feeling anything at all if she were dead? Was she even dead? On some level, Shandra knew that she should be dead. She'd lost a lot of blood and what her grandfather had done to her... There was no way she could have lived through that, was there? The farm girl knew there was only one way to find out and that was to open her eyes. If she could muster the strength to open them, as they felt weighed down with lead...

Ammon noticed Shandra shift slightly in her bed. On looking closer, he could see that there was rapid movement under her eyelids. Could it be? Was she waking up? The warlock dared not hope for such a thing lest he jinx it. However, his practical side said that he should inform the wood elf druid, for he did not trust the githzerai cleric. Though he did not doubt her desire to see the King of Shadows destroyed, this was his granddaughter.

Putting thoughts into actions, Ammon rose from his chair by Shandra's bedside, regretting the fact that he would have to break the physical contact with his granddaughter. The warlock walked quickly to the bedroom door and opened it. Peering down the hall, he saw Elanee walking towards him.

"Elanee!" Ammon called, his gruff voice echoing down the empty hallway. "I think Shandra is waking up." The warlock tried desperately to keep the hope out of his voice, but utterly failed in this endeavour.

Elanee's eyes widened in shock and surprise before the graceful elf broke into a dead run.

* * *

"And so Lord Nasher shall convey the title that you have already earned, Marcus," Nevalle said as they walked towards the throne room. "It is a lengthy ceremony, but bear with it," he went on, recalling other knighting ceremonies, including his own.

The background noise of the castle was shattered by what sounded like a gong sounding at regular intervals. Nevalle's mouth fell open in shock. "Is that... gods, it's the ancient alarm! I never thought I'd live to see this day... we are under attack!" he yelled. As he spoke, the defences of Castle Never seemed to come to life as hidden portcullises slammed down, blocking any would-be attackers' way. The attackers then revealed themselves to be vampires and shades. "They are here for Nasher... we must get to him at once!" cried Nevalle, horrified.

Marcus looked sideways at the knight. "Nasher is capable of looking after himself for a bit, but what about the nobles? They don't stand a chance." Already he'd seen one noblewoman fall to the vampires before the castle guards had a chance to react.

Nevalle nodded grimly. "You're right, we need to reach a more defensible location. There is a guard room in the hall, round the corner from here. There we can make our stand. To the guard room! Follow me!" the knight yelled.

Nevalle led the way, followed by the terrified nobles. Covering them were Marcus and Neeshka with about five castle guards. The harbourman and the tiefling let their spells fly, and Neeshka had even cast fire enchantments on the guards' weapons, making them even more lethal to the undead attackers.

The onslaught of magical attacks plus the effects of enchanted steel began to take its toll on the vampires and shades, as one by one they began to fall.

At last Nevalle arrived at the guard room. "Everyone! Into the guard room now, quickly!" he yelled as the nobles rushed passed him, followed by the remaining castle guards, Marcus and Neeshka.

Nevalle dealt with the last surviving vampire before he entered the guard room and closed the door behind him. Taking a breath, the captain of the Nine turned to face the harbourman. "The castle has been sealed... it is part of the ancient defences of the castle should it ever be attacked. Something we thought would never happen. Unfortunately, it has cut us off from Lord Nasher. You must get to him, or all is lost."

"Now that the nobles are relatively safe, Neesh and I will go and assist Lord Nasher, but how do we get to him if the castle is sealed?" Marcus asked.

"Good." Nevalle replied. He wasn't even going to try and argue. "Look behind the tapestries in the hall. One of them should hold an entrance to Neverneath, the chambers beneath Castle Never."

"Neverneath?" Neeshka asked, her eyes huge as if she hadn't had enough surprises for one day. "I've heard the stories but never knew they were real."

Nevalle smiled. "Yes, Neverneath is real, Neeshka." he said. "Though it has always been closed to us, but it is said when the Castle is in danger, a path opens for defenders of Neverwinter. Make your way to Lord Nasher's side... we will try to be there as soon as the defences are lifted."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow," Neeshka breathed as she and Marcus made their way through Neverneath. "It's hard to believe that this entire system of passages and tests are just under the main floor of the castle."

"I know what you mean, sweetheart," Marcus replied, spotting another statue of the founder of Neverwinter, the sun elf Halueth Never, just ahead of them. "And speaking of tests."

Sure enough, as they approached the statue they heard the voice of Halueth Never. "You have both been proven to know Neverwinter. But for Neverwinter to know you, you must declare your loyalty to her."

Marcus nodded. "I declare my loyalty to Neverwinter," he said.

"As do I," Neeshka added proudly.

"So be it. The stone of this castle bears witness to your fealty. Protectors of Neverwinter, take your place among us." As the voice faded they could hear another door opening, allowing them to continue on.

No sooner had the harbourman and the tiefling passed through the door than they both let out a gasp of surprise, for they were in a large square room and in its centre was the final resting place of Halueth Never, the first Lord of Neverwinter.

The voice of the long dead sun elf echoed across the room. "The Nine will protect my resting place from any who approach, but one of the Nine is missing. One of you must take his place to join my side."

Marcus walked around the room as he could see a circle of eight longswords floating in mid air, but there was a gap where the ninth would have been. The harbourman used this gap to approach the remains of the sun elf. Lying near him was an ornately carved rod as well as an enchanted longsword. For some reason that Marcus could not explain, he knew he was meant to pick up both items. Once he'd done so and backed away a little, there was a flash and the ninth floating longsword took its place to complete the circle of the nine.

"The Nine are assembled and one duty remains for me. I bequeath the Rod of Never, to the new Lord of Castle Never," the voice of Halueth echoed through the chamber again. "Deliver it to him that he may use it to protect Neverwinter from its savage enemies."

The harbourman looked awed at what had just taken place, as did Neeshka. "I don't think I'll forget this as long as I live," the tiefling said.

"I know what you mean, Neesh," Marcus replied as he looked to the staircase that would hopefully lead to Castle Never's throne room and Lord Nasher. "Shall we, my dear?" he asked.

The tiefling grinned. "Yeah, I think we'd better."

* * *

They made their way up the steps and through a short passage that led them to the throne room. Both Marcus and Neeshka could see that many bodies littered the floor of the throne room, but it was the sight of a Shadow Reaver battling members of the Nine and Lord Nasher who were trying to protect the few people that were still alive that made their blood run cold.

"This Shadow Reaver may seem a difficult foe, but hold your ground!" bellowed Nasher. "And reinforcements shall be here soon," he added, almost hopefully.

Marcus drew the longsword he'd taken from Neverneath, and as soon as it was clear of the scabbard the blade glowed with an enchanted fire. The harbourman wasted no time in striking the Shadow Reaver, which howled in pain when struck by the blade. Marcus was relentless and kept striking at the Reaver mercilessly. The harbourman knew he couldn't kill it, but he _could_ drive it away.

Neeshka, not to be outdone by her lover, added her rapier to the fray as it too glowed with enchanted fire. The tiefling's blade bit deep into the Reaver's shadowy hide, far deeper than even Neeshka expected, causing the Reaver to howl pitifully.

The Shadow Reaver now found itself on the defensive and it was losing. It realised that the weapons wielded by the one feared by its master and his tiefling lover were enchanted to affect those of evil intent more so than others, and they also could only be wielded by those with good intent, making them even more potent weapons. The Shadow Reaver knew it had no choice but to flee.

"Assassins. They sent _assassins_ here," Nasher said, breathing hard. "So this is how this enemy fights, with shadows instead of cold steel."

"If that's all they were, they'd be easy to kill," Neeshka muttered.

"Are you alright, Lord Nasher?" Marcus asked.

"I am unharmed, though I should see to the men stationed on the walls and in the keep," Nasher replied. "This King of Shadows... his forces are powerful. What do you have there, Marcus... Is that the Rod of Never you carry?" Nasher asked on seeing the rod hanging from the harbourman's belt. "Let me see it." Marcus handed over the rod. "I had heard the Rod rested below, but none have been able to enter Lord Halueth's tomb. It seems the ancient alarms of the Keep opened the way," Nasher mused, inspecting the rod. "With this Rod, I should be able to open some of Castle Never's oldest secrets. It seems some good has come from this surprise attack." Nasher's eyes swept the throne room before they settled on Marcus. "I think this enemy fears to face us on the field of battle, he fears to face Neverwinter and all its knights. And that now includes you, Marcus Cole. You have earned this through your deeds, the title of knight, in service to Neverwinter."

"Thank you, my lord," Marcus replied, still a little awed. "One hell of an engagement present, though."

Nasher smiled. "I need not ask to whom you proposed, as that would be obvious to a blind man. However, what was the lady's answer?"

Neeshka took a step forward. "I said yes." Then she grinned. "I don't think the harbour boy would have forgiven me if I'd said anything else."

Despite the situation Nasher laughed. "I see, then congratulations are in order for both of you," he said. "And don't thank me yet young man. I haven't given you your orders."

By this time Nevalle had arrived. "Milord, there are certain rites for inducting knights that must be..."

Nasher let out an irritated sigh. "Nevalle, I knighted you at Redfallow's Watch in the _mud_ with orcs surrounding us. Ceremonies _can_ wait," he said, turning to face the harbourman. "Now bow and be knighted, Marcus Cole."

Marcus knelt before Lord Nasher and in a few moments it was all done. Marcus was now Sir Marcus of Crossroad Keep and Neeshka would be Lady Neeshka, just as soon as he got that big rock she kept mentioning.

"A knight of Neverwinter is entitled to land, a keep and forces, milord," Nevalle spoke up.

"He already has them, Nevalle. I may have given him Crossroad Keep when he was but a squire, now he will return as its Knight Captain," Nasher said as he turned to the harbourman. "But you, Knight Captain, and your efforts here... you have served Neverwinter beyond the call of duty, risking your life not once, but several times, without hesitation," he said. "If there is anything that I think will be the light against this shadow that comes against us, it is you and the fortress I have granted you." Nasher paused, seeming to consider something. "I offer you an extra honour if you so wish it, to become one of the Neverwinter Nine, the protectors of Neverwinter, the surrounding lands, and most importantly, its people."

Marcus's mouth open and closed several times but no sound came out. The harbourman was lost for words and he had to think it over carefully.

 _"You should take it, harbour boy,"_ Neeshka said in his mind.

 _"You think so?"_ Marcus replied.

 _"Yes, I don't think it's coincidence that what happened in Neverneath is happening again in this throne room. You are meant to be a knight of the Nine,"_ the tiefling said with certainty.

 _"When did you get so smart?"_ the harbourman asked. All he got in reply was a giggle.

"I humbly accept, Lord Nasher," Marcus said at last.

Nasher nodded. "Very well. For your efforts at Crossroad Keep and your battles against these minions of Shadow... I convey upon you the mantle of one of the Neverwinter Nine."

"And a much-deserved title it is, Knight-Captain. We welcome you into our ranks..." Nevalle said quietly. Despite the knight's misgivings about Neeshka and her place at the harbourman's side, these had slowly been proven to be nothing more than the fears of a mind too reserved. Nevalle had also seen them fight the vampires and shades. He needed no more convincing.

"But onto the matters at hand..." Nasher said. "You have done more to halt this beast's advance than any of my knights, Marcus. When he strikes, you are there to counter it but that is no longer enough," he said, becoming angry. "I am tired of waiting for this enemy to strike." Nasher faced the harbourman. "I want you to find this King of Shadows, Marcus. I want this beast to answer for the blood of every guardsman slain here tonight." Nasher's voice became low. "If he crosses Neverwinter again, I want it to be the _last_ time."

* * *

Shandra's eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on the visage leaning over her. With great effort the blurry visage slowly morphed into a face the farm girl easily recognised. "Elanee?" Shandra croaked, sounding hoarse.

"Easy, Shandra," the wood elf said softly. "Here, take a sip of this, it will help," the druid said, assisting the blonde haired woman to sit up and drink from a mug.

Shandra sipped and her mouth and throat felt less dry. "Why am I not dead?" she asked.

"That's something I do not know," Elanee replied. "Perhaps you still have to do something, but you are in no physical condition to do much of anything at the moment. If I were to guess I'd say it's your own stubbornness keeping you here for some reason. What that reason may be, however, is something only you will know," the wood elf said.

"So you're not expecting me to recover much?" the farm girl asked, uncertain.

Elanee shook her head. "No. One day when you know it's time, you will leave us. Nothing I can do will change that. All I can do is make sure you have the strength to do whatever it is that's keeping you here." The druid looked over her shoulder. "There's someone here who wishes to speak with you. I'll be back later," the wood elf said as she moved away.

Shandra's eyes grew in size as she saw Ammon take the seat that Elanee had just vacated. "Grandfather?" she asked, unsure, as she looked at the man who had almost killed her. It was the sadness in his eyes that made her heart ache.

* * *

Marcus, Neeshka, Nevalle and Lord Nasher had gathered in Castle Never's war room, last used when Luskan was assaulting the city.

"...and so a strategy must be formed. These Reavers... whatever these things of shadow are, there is no way the Greycloaks can fight them. If our enemies cannot be killed..." Nevalle said grimly.

"True, Nevalle," Nasher noted. "But they are pawns only, powerful ones, yes, but not the true threat. The base that the enemy is striking from," he said, looking over a map of the region, "if we cannot reach it, then we cannot take the battle to him. He can send his soldiers out without fear of counterattack and there is nothing we can do but fall back." This was a bitter admission for Lord Nasher to make.

"But even if we knew where these ruins could be reached, we still need more men," Nevalle said. "Between the plague, and the war with Luskan..."

Nasher sighed. "I know, Nevalle, and it worries me. We will do our best to gather more men. However this enemy threatens not just us. We must make allies, and we must do so quickly." Nasher looked over at the harbourman. "There is much to be done, I think. But I have faith in your ability, Marcus. It is said that the Captain of Crossroad Keep is the lord of the manor in all but name. Now I've named it for you. But it will not be enough. I am in need of answers, information, and as many soldiers as you can gather. I need to know how these Shadow Reavers can be killed... and more importantly how I can reach their master."

"And we need allies wherever they can be found, from all the races, all the peoples. This is not our war, it is theirs, whether they know it or not." Nevalle spoke up grimly.

Marcus stared at the map for a few moments before he spoke. "I have a few ideas. I encountered some of the Ironfist clan in the Sword Mountains. They were looking for their old clanhold, which we helped liberate from a tribe of bugbears. They may help. Also there's the lizardfolk."

"Lizardfolk?" Nevalle asked, surprised. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"The lizardfolk have been fleeing the Mere for months because of the King of Shadows. Now I'm not saying it would be easy to get their help, but it's worth the effort, I think," Marcus replied.

"I see, very well if you think you can persuade the lizardfolk to help, Marcus, then by all means try," Nasher said. "As for the Ironfist clan, Neverwinter once had an alliance with them. It may prove difficult to reforge after all this time but we need all the friends we can get."

"That still leaves us with how to find the King of Shadows' lair," Marcus mused. "It's somewhere within the Mere of Dead Men, that much is certain, but where exactly is another matter."

"Maybe the old loon can help." Neeshka spoke up. "After all he did find Ammon's Haven, even if he did leave out the small detail of it being filled with a who's who of the Lower Planes," the tiefling said, making a face.

"There is also the Luskan ambassador, Sidney Natale. She may know something, or might know someone who will," Nevalle remarked with a frown.

"I wouldn't trust that balloon as far as I could throw her," Neeshka said. "It might be worth it, but being a Hosttower mage she'll pull some sort of trickery."

Nasher nodded at the tiefling's words, trying not to smile at the image that formed in his mind of the petite tiefling throwing the much larger human woman. "Very well, then, I shall leave you both to these preparations," he said. "I must attend to the troops and the war effort." He looked over at the harbourman. "Marcus, you are to attend to the King of Shadows. Of all our knights, no one has a greater chance of finding his weakness than you. I shall gather our forces, but you must show me where we must march. Return to Crossroad Keep. Nevalle will go to assist you, and he will remain there as long as needed. Now go."

With a nod of acknowledgement Marcus, Neeshka and Nevalle left Castle Never's war room to return to Crossroad Keep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I failed you, Shandra." Ammon said quietly, looking down at his dying granddaughter.

The farm girl looked puzzled. "What do you mean, grandfather?" she asked.

The warlock sighed. "This damned war with the King of Shadows that never seems to end. When I first became aware of him and the threat he posed, I knew I had to fight him and I had to make... deals with the lower planes to do it, not fully understanding back then what it would cost me." He paused a moment, collecting his thoughts. "When battle was finally joined I thought the Jerro family had perished in the fighting. I never knew that some had survived and had moved to Highcliff. If I had... but wishing for what might have been serves no purpose."

Shandra smiled sadly. "Mother was right. Your Haven was a labyrinth of death, and she was also right about the three paths you had to walk, and needing Jerro blood to get in."

Ammon looked surprised at this as he leaned back in his seat, looking thoughtful. "So Anna remembered some of the things I told her," he mused softly. Looking at Shandra, he went on to explain. "I told my family of the things I was doing, usually disguising the truth with some story or other, but the essence of what I told them was true. The best lies are based on truth and the perception of it."

Shandra only nodded. "I was always told that you had died during the war. It was a shock to see you in the _Moonstone Mask_."

"I see," Ammon said, thinking back to the ill fated raid on the _Mask_. In hindsight the warlock knew that his first, very brief encounter with the harbourman could have gone very differently, and much better if he hadn't been so single minded about recovering the shards. "No, I wasn't killed. When the silver sword of Gith shattered, the King of Shadows was banished back to the Plane of Shadow, thank the gods. I was pulled by my demonic allies into the Abyss and it has taken me this long to escape. I knew the King of Shadows was still a threat even though he had been weakened considerably." The warlock paused, collecting his thoughts. "However, fate seems to have decreed that it is your friend the harbourman that is to be the one to finish the King of Shadows once and for all."

* * *

"Here we are, girl of the wood, the great leader's rock pile," Bishop remarked as he and Malin passed through the gates of the Keep. "Have to say it's not much of a rock pile now." The human ranger almost sounded impressed at what he saw, which was a bustling courtyard and a complete Keep overlooking it from its vantage point on top of the rise.

"And you said he couldn't do it," Malin teased.

"I never said that, girl of the wood," Bishop shot back with a scowl.

"Perhaps not, but you insinuated as much, more than once," the half-elf ranger allowed. "Still that doesn't really matter."

"Bishop, I didn't expect to see you here, not after the way you left," came a deep rumbling voice from behind them that the human ranger knew all too well.

The two rangers turned to see Casavir and a small squad of Greycloaks entering the Keep. "Ah, it's the paladin, figures he'd be the first to greet us," Bishop observed snidely. "Tell me, where is the great leader of ours, or need I ask?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bishop wanted to see if he could get a rise out of the paladin.

Casavir simply sighed. "Marcus was summoned to Neverwinter, as was Neeshka, and they have yet to return," the paladin replied. "I take it you came here to see Marcus for some reason. If that's the case, you'll have to await his return." With that Casavir moved past the two rangers and headed for the Keep.

Malin shook her head. "Was it really necessary to needle the paladin like that?" she asked.

Bishop shrugged. "Probably not, but it's fun."

It was the half-elf's turn to sigh. "One of these days, Bishop, your needling is going to get that sexy arse of yours in more trouble than you can handle, and I might not be around to pull it out of the fire," she said, giving his rear a playful squeeze.

Bishop smirked. "I think we need to head to the Phoenix Tail and see my old friend Duncan about a room for two. What do you say, girl of the wood?" he asked with a leer.

Malin laughed. "You know just how to sweet talk a girl, now don't you, Bishop?"

* * *

Kana paced the Great Hall nervously. Had she done everything right? She thought so but she couldn't be sure. Kana let out a sigh she knew she shouldn't be second guessing herself like this but old habits die hard. But this wasn't just for the captain; it was for the _Knight Captain_ , and that thought alone was enough to give her a panic attack.

Katriona shook her head as she observed the Lieutenant slowly work herself into mental knots. "Kana, you _need_ to relax," she said softly. "Marcus, if he were here, would tell you as much and then make sure you do."

"I know Kat, but how?" Kana complained. "I've been so preoccupied running the Keep that I think I've forgotten _how_ to relax." It was a painful admission for the Lieutenant to make.

Katriona cocked her head to one side, thinking, as a mischievous smile tugged at her lips. _Well, it would get Kana to relax,_ she thought, amused. _And it's worked for me often enough. Kana, you are in for a shock, girl._ "I have an idea or two on how to relax," Katriona said as she walked over to the other woman. "But we'll need some privacy and maybe a good bottle of wine." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

It took the stoic officer several moments to realise what Katriona was hinting at, but then Kana's eyes became huge with surprise. "You're not suggesting we..." her voice trailed off. Kana's brain refused to work as she was in such shock at the thought.

Katriona smiled at the awkward expression on Kana's face. "Not exactly, but I can think of worse outcomes," she replied. "You need to relax and I can show you a few ways of doing that that have worked for me."

Kana nodded numbly as Katriona guided her out of the Great Hall and to her room.

* * *

Wolf stood near the top of the trail that led to the Keep, past the farms and houses that had been taken over by the folk from West Harbour. The young former street urchin was hoping to get advance warning of Marcus's return so he could inform Lieutenant Kana.

Wolf and the rest of his gang had come with Duncan when the inn keeper had moved to run the Phoenix Tail. They still ran errands for the half elf but now they had a lot more work running messages for Kana and other Keep staff. No one was certain how this had come to be but it helped to keep the Keep running smoothly. In fact, Wolf and his minions usually knew who was going to make trouble and would tell the Greycloaks about it, as more often than not most people took no notice of young children.

Sergeant Jonson, who was in charge of the gate watch, looked down the trail. "Okay, Wolf, I can see the captain and his lady, as well as Sir Nevalle. You better run and tell Lieutenant Kana," the black man said, turning to the boy. "We'll stall them as long as we can."

The young boy grinned and nodded before he took off at a dead run towards the Keep.

* * *

Kana felt relaxed as she stretched her legs out in front of her. The young woman couldn't recall the last time she felt so calm. Kana looked over to where her dear and very unlikely friend Katriona was sitting, looking just as relaxed as she felt. "You were right, Kat, I did need to relax, thank you."

Katriona smiled. "I'm glad I could be of some use," she replied, looking thoughtful. "Has anyone caught your eye?"

The Lieutenant looked taken by surprise, but thought it over. "Hmm, now that I actually think about it, I haven't given it much thought," Kana said, embarrassed. "But I couldn't help noticing one of the harbourman recruits the other day... What was his name? Bevil," she finished with a smile.

"Bevil, huh? Can't say I blame you there," Katriona replied "He's certainly nice to look at and he's far better mannered than those Mossfeld boys. Though from what I hear, they are better than they used to be," she said, looking thoughtful. "Bevil would make a good Sergeant for the road patrols, though he needs some self confidence and self esteem, but that might come with the right training."

Kana nodded. "Perhaps I should mention it to the captain when he returns?"

"Don't see why not," Katriona smirked. "Don't mention your crush, though," she said, laughing as she deflected the cushion thrown at her by Kana.

"Watch it, _Sergeant_ ," Kana mock threatened, grinning.

A knock at Kana's door interrupted the women's lighter mood. "Miss Kana." Wolf's voice came from the other side of the door. "Captain's on his way."

"Thanks, Wolf, let everyone know, then get out to the courtyard yourself," Kana replied, standing up and looking around for her armour.

"On it, Miss Kana," the boy replied before they heard him run off.

"Well, this is it, Kat. Show time," Kana said with a sly grin. She was looking forward to seeing Marcus's reaction.

* * *

Shandra was about to reply when they heard a knock as Wolf's head appeared around the edge of the door. "Excuse me, but the Captain is almost here, and Miss Kana wants everyone in the courtyard," the boy said.

"Very well, I will be there shortly," the warlock replied, impressed by the boy's lack of fear. Ammon knew he didn't have the most friendly of personas.

"If Marcus wants to see me, he knows where I am," Shandra said with a sad smile.

Wolf grinned a little. "Don't worry, Miss Shandra, everyone knows you'd be there if you could, and probably telling the Captain off for burning something else down."

"Ow, don't make me laugh, Wolf," Shandra said, trying not to laugh.

"Come, Wolf, Shandra needs her rest and we have a new Knight-Captain to surprise," Ammon said as he ushered the boy out of the room.

* * *

"Marcus, you're back!" Bevil called as he jogged over to where his lifelong friend was talking to Sergeant Jonson.

The harbourman turned in his saddle to greet his old friend but frowned slightly on seeing that Bevil was wearing Greycloak armour. "Joined the Greycloaks, I see," he observed.

"Yeah, most of the old West Harbour militia has. Georg wasn't that happy but he at least understands why," Bevil replied.

"You mean to tell me the Mossfelds have joined as well?" Marcus asked with a groan. " _Wonderful,"_ he muttered. "I can't see Retta being happy about you joining, either."

Bevil looked sheepish. "No, she wasn't happy at all. But it's what I want to do."

Marcus sighed. "Just do me a favour, Bevil, don't get yourself killed, alright? Retta would never forgive me."

"I'll do my best, Knight-Captain," Bevil replied, giving his friend the best salute he could muster.

"What in the hells?" Marcus asked as he, Neeshka, and Nevalle walked through the gates of the Keep. In the main courtyard of the Keep were the five companies that made up the Keep's garrison, though when Marcus had left for Neverwinter there had only been four. In front of the formed up companies were Lieutenant Kana, Katriona, and his companions as well as Alana, Serena, Lady Grey, Vengaul, and most surprisingly, Bishop and Malin.

"It would appear to be a formal welcome for you, Marcus," Sir Nevalle replied, somewhat amused.

"Makes sense, I guess," Neeshka said. "Are you going to say anything about us?" she asked the harbourman.

Marcus shook his head. "Not just yet. I still need to talk to your mother, Neesh. I haven't asked her if I can marry you. Not that I'm expecting her to say no, but before I announce it to the whole Keep, she should know beforehand."

"A wise move, Marcus," said Nevalle with approval.

"Lieutenant Kana, what's going on?" the harbourman asked as they stopped in front of the Lieutenant.

"I've informed the Keep of their captain's promotion, _Knight Captain_ ," Kana replied with a smile. As she said the words 'Knight Captain', the assembled Greycloaks cheered their congratulations.

"Thank you, Kana, but we seemed to have gained an extra company of men since we left for Neverwinter," Marcus said, puzzled.

Kana's smile got bigger. "I'll let Sergeant Katriona explain that, sir."

The harbourman didn't miss the evil look Katriona shot Kana, nor the innocent expression Kana returned. _Interesting_ , Marcus thought with amusement.

Katriona cleared her throat. "I'm a woman of few words, Knight-Captain, so let me introduce the Captain's Company, the elite of your Greycloaks. It's the best way for us to acknowledge your promotion, sir."

Marcus was about to reply when his vision blurred. He suddenly saw Neeshka, a little older than she was now, with a look of determination on her face. Behind her were the Captain's Company, looking just as determined. The harbourman's vision cleared and Marcus couldn't help but smile. _Maybe it should be renamed the tiefling's company after that_ , he thought. "Good job, Katriona."

* * *

Everyone had dispersed, and Marcus was about to catch up with Alana when Bishop got his attention instead.

"Greetings, oh fearless leader," the ranger said, a smirk firmly in place.

The harbourman sighed. "What do you want, Bishop, or do I want to know?"

"Now, now, oh mighty one, no need to get all excited," the ranger replied. "Thought you could use the services of a pair of good rangers to help train your scouts," Bishop explained, gesturing to himself and Malin.

The harbourman narrowed his eyes. "Are you feeling alright, Bishop? Because that sounded a lot like you offering to help."

The ranger smirked. "We'll help if the price is right."

Marcus smiled a little. "Ah, the mercenary to the last. Fair enough, Bishop, you're hired. Only hope I don't come to regret it."

"You won't, I promise you that," Bishop said solemnly as he shook Marcus's hand.

* * *

"We have heard from Sir Nevalle about what happened at Castle Never... the attack. It's good to see you're all right," Elanee said as Marcus entered the war room where they had gathered to talk.

"To attack Castle Never... the King of Shadows, Garius... they're getting bold, they are," Khelgar added with a grunt.

"I want to know what efforts are being made in the war? Will Nasher commit his forces? And what of Waterdeep and the Lords' Alliance?" Ammon spoke up, trying to keep everyone focused.

"Know that word of all of this has travelled before the _Kalach-Cha._ Our duty is to carry the battle to the King of Shadows, his servants, and gather others who feel the same," Zhjaeve spoke.

Marcus sighed as he sat down. "Nasher wants me to find a way to kill the Shadow Reavers, if that's even possible."

"Know that will not be easy. Every time they are struck down, they reform... the only losses in battle with them will be ours," Zhjaeve said almost sadly.

"There must be a way," Casavir spoke, looking thoughtful. "Evil always has a weakness. We just have to find it."

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it?" Bishop observed, his usual snideness and flippancy missing. "The thing is, how long do you look and where?"

"You know, we can't be the only ones the Reavers have threatened or hurt," Neeshka said, thinking. "We've already crossed paths with a bunch of such people, and we did much of that through sheer dumb luck. So, maybe an answer will come to us."

"Know that this may be the best we can hope for. We should search, but the problem of the Reavers may be one that only time can aid us with," Zhjaeve agreed.

"We also have to find some way to penetrate the Claimed Lands and strike directly at the King of Shadows," the harbourman said, dreading the idea.

Elanee looked alarmed. "The Claimed Lands kill all life that enter it... we wouldn't be able to reach the King of Shadows in time. The movement through the Mere is never swift, even in the best of times," she said in a warning tone.

Bishop nodded his agreement. "If there's a path at all... we'd still need to know where we were going, and even then, we'd probably die getting there," the ranger added ruefully.

"Hmm... I don't think there's an easy path. As much as I hate to say it, I think we should ask Aldanon for advice on this," Sand said with a shudder of dread.

"Lord Nasher has also asked me to bolster Crossroad Keep's forces by forming alliances," Marcus said.

Bishop scowled. "Alliances are made to be broken, if agreed to at all. Good luck trying to get anyone to join our side in these times," he said. "Though that could be just my days in Luskan talking," the ranger admitted.

"Well, Clan Ironfist will help. They may take some convincing, but they wouldn't back down from a fight if they thought it was just," Khelgar replied giving the ranger an appraising look.

"The lizardfolk should not be ignored... they once made their homes in the Mere, and the King of Shadows has driven them out," Elanee pointed out.

"The lizards?" Khelgar asked, looking as sceptical as he sounded.

"Their history with settlements along the Mere is... bloody, but they are fiercely territorial and are likely to hate the King of Shadows even more," Elanee replied.

"Then it seems we have a number of roads open to us, and an army to build," Casavir said firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alana, may I speak with you?" Marcus asked. He had located Neeshka's mother in the Keep's library.

The human sorceress looked up from the book she was reading in mild surprise. "Is there something the matter?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, but that might depend on what I'm about to ask you," the harbourman replied. "My relationship with Neeshka isn't a secret, far from it, in fact." Marcus paused a moment, thinking of how he was going to explain his proposal. "As you know, we were both summoned to Neverwinter, for my knighting ceremony as it turned out. While there I did something I'd been thinking about for quite some time... I asked Neeshka if she would marry me, and she said yes." Marcus took a breath. "Would you allow me to marry your daughter?"

Alana blinked rapidly as she tried to comprehend what she'd just been told. Was she in shock? Yes, she was. Alana was also very happy. "I'm not sure what to say to that, Marcus," the sorceress said at last. "I know you love my baby girl very much, for as you said you haven't kept your activities that much of a secret, but I suspect most of it is just gossip." Alana paused. "Of course you can marry Neeshka. I for one will not stand in the way of her happiness. Gods know she deserves some with all that's happened in her life."

The harbourman let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thank you, Alana. I thought it best to ask you before I make the official announcement because once I do..."

"All hells will break loose," Alana finished with a grin.

"Exactly," Marcus replied.

* * *

"Hey, farm girl, how are you feeling?" Neeshka asked as she sat next to Shandra.

"Better, but not great," Shandra said. "You know, my grandfather isn't what I expected. Didn't know what to expect, but still."

The tiefling nodded. "Yeah, Mr Creepy Warlock took us all by surprise," she said, making a face.

Shandra chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much," she said, pained. "It's more than the fact he's a powerful warlock. Grandfather came and visited me while you were in Neverwinter, and, well... he actually seemed human," the farm girl said, not sure how to explain what had happened. "He wanted to apologise for what happened in his Haven, and in his own way, he did." Shandra paused a moment. "Grandfather isn't all bad. He may not show it, but he cares about what happens." Shandra looked the tiefling in the eyes. "Make sure he lives through this."

Neeshka opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was able to get anything out. "I'll do my best, Shandra," she promised solemnly.

"Thanks, Neeshka," the farm girl replied. "Now, tell me what happened in Neverwinter?"

Neeshka's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Well, apart from getting a knighthood from Lord Nasher, the harbour boy proposed to me in the middle of Castle Never."

Shandra eyes went wide. "Marcus did what? He asked you to marry him, is that what you're saying?" the farm girl asked, shocked.

The tiefling grinned. "Yep, that's exactly what he did, and with Sir Nevalle there as well."

Shandra shook her head in amazement. "Alright, Neeshka, give me the details." The _now_ was implicit.

Neeshka's smile got bigger. "With pleasure," she said.

* * *

" _My harbour boy, a knight?" Neeshka asked in a tone of awe, her eyes huge as they walked towards the_ _antechamber, passing many of the assembled nobles as they did so_ _._

 _Marcus was no less shocked than the tiefling. "It seems so, Neesh. Now we have to figure out if this is a reward or a punishment," he said thoughtfully. "Though you do realise this will make you Lady Neeshka?" the harbourman asked, an odd expression on his face._

 _The tiefling snorted. "Only if you marry me and put a big rock on my finger," she replied flippantly._

 _Without saying a word, Marcus stopped their little procession and dropped on one knee, taking both of Neeshka's hands in his. He then looked her in the eyes and in a very calm voice asked, "Neeshka of Neverwinter, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

 _Neeshka couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. She'd known that Marcus had been considering asking her, as he'd alluded to the fact he wanted to marry her more than once. But now, here it was. He'd popped The Question and Neeshka knew there was only one answer she could give, as quite frankly she'd be crazy to say anything but yes._

 _Neeshka opened her mouth and no sound came out. She took several deep breaths and tried again, and this time a very soft "Yes" passed her lips, though it sounded much louder as everyone had fallen silent, waiting for her answer._

 _Several things happened at once. Marcus released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and stood up, wrapping his arms around the tiefling and whispering, "Thank you." The Castle guards were cheering, while the reactions of the nobles varied. Some looked shocked, others puzzled and a few had big smiles as they'd just won a sizable amount of gold off their fellow nobles._

 _Lord Tavorick smiled. "Congratulations, both of you," he said. "Knew you'd make me a pile of money." Both the harbourman and the tiefling looked over at him, puzzled. "Oh, come now, don't look so surprised," Tavorick said with a wave of his hand. "I saw the two of you at my estate over that shard business. I might be old and my eyesight isn't what it was, but I do know what two people in love look like," the lord explained. "I knew then that this day would come and now that it has, I've made a killing on the betting pool."_

 _Neeshka threw her head back and laughed. "Only you would bet on something like this, you old fossil."_

 _"I wonder what our odds were?" Marcus mused._

* * *

Shandra was doing her best not to laugh. "Oh no, you mean to tell me that old coot Lord Tavorick actually bet on the fact that you _would_ get married?" the farm girl asked, her eyes watering.

Neeshka nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what he did, as did Sir Darmon and Sir Grayson. And they're the ones we know about. It's kind of amusing in a way." The tiefling stood. "I better get going, Shandra, and see if the harbour boy has talked to mom yet."

Shandra raised an eyebrow. She'd heard about the woman who alleged to be Neeshka's mother. "So it's true, huh? Your mom just showed up?"

"Yeah, it was quite a shock, I can tell you, but I like the idea of having a mother. She's a sorceress, too, which explains this," Neeshka replied as she cast a light spell.

Shandra grinned. "Runs in the family, huh? But why did Marcus want to see your mom?"

The tiefling giggled. "He was going to ask mom if he could marry me. I think it was more to warn her ahead of time, because once he makes the announcement at dinner tonight..."

"Oh," the farm girl said. It was all a bit much for her.

"Yeah, 'oh' is right," Neeshka replied. "Take it easy, Shandra, and I'll see you later." Little did the tiefling know, but she would be the last person to see Shandra alive.

* * *

"Uncus, I need your... unique services," Marcus said as he walked into the building where the fence had set up shop.

Uncus Riverdweller was taken quite by surprise seeing the Captain of the Keep walk into his domain as their paths hadn't really crossed. Not since the fence had first come to the Keep, in fact.

"What can I do for you, Knight-Captain?" Uncus asked.

The harbourman glanced about but they were the only people in the room. "I need you to acquire me four rings, two engagement and two wedding rings, from the best jeweller in Neverwinter, _without_ Neeshka getting wind of it," Marcus explained.

Uncus leaned back on his heels. Of all the things he thought that the harbourman would ask him, that hadn't been on the list at all. "I think it can be arranged, Captain." The fence paused a moment. "I'm guessing you want these obtained legitimately?"

Marcus smiled. "You'd be correct. I fully expect to be billed for them. I just want you to get them here without Neesh knowing about them until I put them on her finger."

Uncus grinned. "That I can do, no problem, Captain."

"Good, in that case I'll leave the matter in your capable hands," Marcus said as he handed the fence a piece of paper. "Here is all the information the jeweller will need so the rings fit Neesh and myself."

The fence nodded in reply as the harbourman left Uncus's shop. _You're not going to believe this, Axle,_ the fence thought with amusement. _This is one job I'm going to enjoy doing._

* * *

"How'd it go with mom?" Neeshka asked once she found Marcus in the Great Hall.

"It went better that I thought it would," the harbourman replied. "Your mom's an amazing woman and I think she's thrilled to bits that her baby girl will at last have some happiness in her life."

"Don't you start calling me that," Neeshka cried in mock protest. "That'd be too much."

Marcus chuckled. "Don't worry, sweetheart, that's one term of endearment I intend to pass on using," he assured the tiefling with a grin.

"Ah, there you both are. It's fortunate that I find you together," said a familiar gravelly voice.

Both human and tiefling turned to see Ammon Jerro approach them. "I have been inspecting the summoning circle in the basement. It will serve our needs admirably. Garius may have been a fool, but he knew how to inscribe a summoning circle," the warlock announced. "I have what we require to summon Mephasm if you both wish to do so."

"You want to summon _Mephasm_ , harbour boy? _Why_?" Neeshka asked, her brows furrowing.

"I thought you might want to ask him some very pointed questions. I know I want to," the harbourman replied.

The tiefling smiled. "Damned right I do!" she said, turning to Ammon. "So what do we need to do?"

The warlock hid his smile. "Come with me and we shall make the final preparations together."

* * *

"So you have what you need to summon Mephasm. Are you certain you wish to do this?" Ammon asked the harbourman, though the warlock did not think that Marcus or Neeshka would back out now.

Marcus looked at the tiefling, who nodded. "We're certain. We want to summon Mephasm," the harbourman said.

The warlock nodded. "So be it. Call out his True Name, then cast the focus into the circle hard enough to shatter it... he shall be here quickly enough."

Marcus turned to face the summoning circle, calling out the pit fiend's True Name before hurling the focus into the centre of the circle, where it shattered as it hit the stone floor.

It only took a few moments before the pit fiend made his entrance. Mephasm almost smiled when he saw who had called him from the Lower Planes. "I am pleased to see you again, Marcus. I hoped you would seek me out." The pit fiend acknowledged the warlock with a nod. "And Ammon... I was not certain we would meet again."

The warlock snorted. "Somehow I doubt that," Ammon replied coldly.

"Despite what you may believe, Ammon, there are things even hidden from the Lower Planes," Mephasm said.

"Now he's _definitely_ lying, trust me," Neeshka whispered to the harbourman.

The pit fiend turned his gaze on the tiefling. "Neeshka," he said. "I assure you, what I speak is the truth."

Neeshka looked taken aback, being suddenly addressed by Mephasm. "Oh... well, alright," she said, trying to muster a defence. "But... but that just seems like a lie, you know? You sure seem to know a lot about things. Actually more than a lot."

Mephasm seemed to smile. "There is one thing I do not know," he said calmly. "And that is where _you_ are at _all_ times, little one. You are so well-hidden, not just from the eyes of those on _this_ plane, but from those on _other_ planes as well." This piece of information clearly shocked and surprised the three people before him. "That is skill and talent and a _power_ no one can take from you," Mephasm told the tiefling. "So, Neeshka, when I tell you that there are things hidden from the Lower Planes, I speak truly. And I would ask that you recognize the value in such things... and the value of when we cross paths," he said, admonishing the tiefling lightly.

"Yeah... alright," Neeshka mumbled, not sure what to think.

Mephasm then turned his attention to Marcus. "Now, I presume you summoned me because there is something you wish to know, shard-bearer?"

The harbourman eyed the pit fiend a few moments before he spoke. "Are you Neeshka's grandfather?"

Mephasm blinked once and smiled. "You would not ask me that unless you suspected what the answer would be. Yes, I am Neeshka's grandfather. I am curious to know how you found out that we were related."

"It was the succubus, Blooden," Marcus replied. "Not that she actually told us, but by the time we'd finished talking to her we knew it was either you or Kouraboros."

Mephasm looked thoughtful. "Yes, Blooden does indeed have the ability to trace bloodlines, and true to her nature she would not give you a direct answer even if you had asked."

"She didn't seem to think much of my breeding," Neeshka said. "Seemed to think you were mad to have me as a descendant. Got the feeling she doesn't like half-breeds much."

The pit fiend let out a dark chuckle. "That is because Blooden does not understand the nuances of the hells. Law and chaos, good and evil, these forces cannot exist without their opposite. Also, there must be some semblance of balance. The King of Shadows is as much a threat to the Lower Planes as he is to the prime material plane, perhaps even more so. When I first learned of the threat the King of Shadows posed, I began to make... plans to help counter him," Mephasm said. "Though I have to say, I did not quite foresee the outcome that is now inevitable," he mused.

Neeshka's face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"

"I think, Neesh, he means you and me," Marcus said. "He didn't plan on our... attraction."

"Oh..." the tiefling replied. "You still want to marry me even though you're going have a pit fiend for an in-law?" Neeshka asked. _If this doesn't make him run for the hills, then nothing will,_ she thought.

The harbourman just shrugged. "I accepted the fact I was going to have a devil as an in-law a long time ago. Though I admit not knowing which one was a challenge. Not sure if knowing has made any difference."

Mephasm cleared his throat. "You have nothing to fear from me or Neeshka's father, Marcus. There are laws that even we must follow." The pit fiend paused. "It's pleasing to know, however, that my little one is in good hands."

"So what did you mean about me being well hidden?" the tiefling asked.

"That is something not easily explained and is perhaps best left to your mother. She is here, is she not?" the pit fiend said. "However, I will tell you what I can. As I already said, once I learned the threat the King of Shadows posed, I set plans in motion to combat him. Then the Time of Troubles happened, and your mother cast a summoning spell at the wrong time. It worked, but not quite as your mother had intended," Mephasm explained. "The rest of the story is something your mother should tell you, Neeshka."

"Okay, that's not a bad idea, as I've been wanting to ask mom about dad anyway," the tiefling replied.

"If there is nothing else, I should go. I will maintain my connection to this place so that you may call upon me again, should you choose. Farewell," Mephasm said. "Until we meet again, Neeshka." Then the pit fiend simply disappeared in a flash of light.

"I hate it when he says things like that," Neeshka muttered.

* * *

Marcus stood at the head of the table with Neeshka to his right and Alana to his left. Down each side were seated the rest of his companions, and even Bishop and Malin were present. However, it was the man seated at the far end of the grand table that the harbourman watched most intently. In many ways Ammon Jerro was still a mystery to Marcus.

Two hours ago, they had all assembled to have the evening meal. The last to arrive had been Elanee, who had looked subdued. She soon revealed why when she quietly announced that Shandra had passed away sometime during the afternoon. The news, while not totally unexpected, was still sad. Ammon had accepted everyone's condolences graciously, saying he wished he could have done things differently. What had surprised Marcus the most had been Bishop's lack of snide remarks, though the harbourman suspected that Malin might have had something to do with that.

Now it was time for Marcus to lighten the mood.

"I have an announcement to make," the harbourman said. "When Neeshka and I were in Neverwinter and I received my knighthood, I at long last asked Neeshka to marry me, and she has said yes." Marcus paused, grinning at the shocked expression of his friends. "So it gives me great pleasure to announce that we are engaged to be married as soon as the arrangements can be made. Gods know we need something happy to celebrate around here."

"It's about time, lad!" Khelgar roared from his place.

"Ha!" Bishop yelled from his spot, a smirk on his face. "Kept telling Duncan that he was going to have a she-devil as an in-law!"

"Smart-ass," the innkeeper replied.

More congratulations rippled up and down the table, but everyone fell silent when Ammon Jerro stood up.

The warlock picked up his glass and raised it. "It seems to me a toast is in order to the happy couple," Ammon said, doing his best to keep his emotions under control. After all, he had been married once and though much time had passed, he still missed his family deeply. "To Marcus and Neeshka, may their time together be long and happy." The warlock paused, thinking of what else to say. "And give them the strength to face what is to come. Show the King of Shadows the meaning of fear before he is destroyed once and for all!" Ammon then downed the contents of his glass before slamming it down hard on the table.

The warlock looked down the length of the table, his eyes meeting those of the harbourman. Ammon gave a slight smile and nod which was returned by Marcus before the Great Hall of Crossroad Keep erupted in utter chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you this is a good idea, Sand?" Marcus asked as they walked through the Great Hall on their way to the library. "You know what Aldanon is like once he gets going."

"Sadly, dear boy, he's our best chance, even if understanding him can be an exercise in futility at times," the wizard replied. "I thought we'd see him first thing this morning and get it over with." The moon elf gave an exaggerated shudder. "Then the rest of the day is downhill, right?"

Marcus chuckled at his friend's assessment of the situation as they walked into the library. Aldanon hearing them enter, looked up and smiled. "Oh, well met, well met... I say, there sure are a number of visitors dropping by of late."

"Ah, Aldanon... I heard you had found something we'd want to hear, since it will undoubtedly put our lives in jeopardy soon enough," Sand observed dryly.

"Well, yes, I do have news... you see, I've made some progress on finding a way to breach the Claimed Lands and enter the Vale of Merdelain... one of three tall, but not impossible challenges solved, really," the sage replied.

 _This should be interesting_ , Marcus thought. _Though I'll regret asking soon enough._ "Tell us about your breakthrough, Aldanon."

The old sage's expression brightened. "Well, you see, you won't turn into zombies once you enter the Vale of Merdelain, which I think is quite a good omen."

"Omens aren't good by definition, Aldanon," Sand said, shaking his head.

"Oh, of course they are. Especially with a little milk and duskwood jam," Aldanon replied, seemingly oblivious while deflecting the moon elf's cynicism. "But, you see the life-draining effect of the King of Shadows isn't stronger in the centre, as I expected... it seems to be strongest at the edges of his territory, where it spreads outwards. So while you couldn't walk there, if you could _hop_ over the wall so to speak, then that would give you your best chance at striking at the King of Shadows."

Marcus frowned a little. "Why do you suppose that's the case?" he asked, thinking it over in his mind.

The old sage paused a moment. "I am not sure, only that it is true, the King of Shadows' hunger is less at the Vale and stronger near the border of the Claimed Lands. It may be because he's already drained the life from the Vale outwards. There is more life around the edges, so maybe that's where the effect is concentrated... kind of like the delicious icing on a foul dark cake," Aldanon explained. "Getting there, you see, is the problem. To do that, we'd need to create a portal, and then tell that portal where to create its other end." The sage chuckled lightly at his analogy. "Can't just have it appear anywhere, you know, it has to appear in the Vale."

"And how would we do both of those things?" Sand challenged him, knowing this was where things were going to go pear shaped rather quickly and the fat end usually fell against them.

"Well, when Garius invited me to this Keep..." the sage began.

"Kidnapped," the moon elf corrected without thinking.

"Yes, yes." Aldanon waved dismissively. "When Garius invited me, one of the tomes he had me translate was a fascinating work called the _Tome of Iltkazar_."

"WHAT!" Marcus raised his voice. "You only tell us this _now_?" _No wonder neither Luskan nor Neverwinter can find it._

"So Garius does have the Tome," Sand mused aloud, not all that surprised. "I had feared as much." The wizard hoped that it wouldn't be the case, but ever since Torio told them that Garius had stolen the tome from Ruathym, he knew his fear to be true.

"Yes, he was using it to transport legions of blade golems to and from the Vale of Merdelain." Aldanon seemed taken aback by the harbourman's reaction. "There's no reason we couldn't use the Tome to create the same portal... and use it to hop into Merdelain, as if we were golems." The sage paused. "Except that Garius... or one of the Shadow Reavers... has the tome. And is probably using it to control the golems."

Marcus let out a slow, controlled sigh. "So, in other words, we have to find and kill something that is all but immortal in the hopes that one of those blasted things is carrying the tome?" the harbourman asked. " _Wonderful_ ," he muttered sourly.

The old sage nodded. "Yes, but that's a minor inconvenience, one of many which I'm sure you'll be able to overcome."

The harbourman blew a large raspberry out of pure frustration. "Right, Sand, we are _leaving_ ," he said, turning on his heel.

The moon elf managed to keep a straight face. "Right behind you, my boy. Lead on!"

* * *

"I see the moon has been at your back. You look well, Marcus, and I understand that congratulations are also in order. May the two of you have many happy years together," Daeghun said as the harbourman approached him in the courtyard.

"Daeghun?" Marcus was surprised to see the ranger he had called father. "It's been a long time, and wishing me well is not why you're here."

"True enough," the wild elf replied mildly. "The Mere has grown dark and many villages needed help in leaving before it was too late." He scanned the far tree-line and continued, "I have sought the scent on the breeze, to learn of the dark hunter, the King of Shadows. More can still be learned in the Mere, but I have discovered something and had to tell you at once."

The harbourman frowned. "I don't like the sound of this. Tell me what exactly?"

"I heard one of the scouts was asking about me..." Elanee glided up to the two men. "Oh, well met. You are Daeghun, are you not?"

The ranger nodded. "I am Daeghun, yes. And you are Elanee, of the Circle of the Mere."

"Once of the Circle, yes. What do you want?" the druid replied, looking worried.

"This concerns you both. As I hounded the trail of the Dark Hunter and his minions, I came across something I thought lost. The druids of our lands, the Circle of the Mere, still _live_." Daeghun paused to look at each of them in turn. "Though after what I saw, perhaps live is not the right word."

Elanee shook her head. "That is impossible. You are mistaken, you must be," she said flatly. "If they were alive, I would know."

Daeghun was grim faced as he continued his tale. "I can only venture to the swamp for brief periods of time, the reeds and waters feast on the living now. I followed the druids, and they had a ritual I think sustained them, even in the Claimed Lands."

Elanee's eyes had gone wide. "The Circle... they must have found a way to restore part of the Mere, keep it from the influence of the shadows," she said, not truly wanting to believe. "If so, we need to find them. They can tell us more about what is happening in the Mere than anyone... and if we can get them to ally with us, we may even be able to stop what the King of Shadows is doing to the land itself." Part of Elanee knew she was getting ahead of herself, but the thought of not being alone was too much to ignore.

"Elanee, I don't want you getting your hopes up," Marcus was worried. "Something about this just doesn't seem right somehow."

The druid nodded slowly. "I know, Marcus, but if they are somehow alive..."

"We'll go look and see. It's the only way we'll know for certain what is going on," the harbourman agreed with her in principle.

"That was my thought as well. Thank you for understanding," Elanee said, uncrossing her arms and smiling.

"Then you _must_ make haste at once, if this is your course of action," Daeghun concluded.

"Thank you for bringing this to us, Daeghun," Marcus said.

The wild elf waved a hand dismissively. "No gratitude is necessary. We are at war, and it must be done. As for now, I have other duties in the defence of the Sword Coast and this Keep and I must see to them," Daeghun turned on his heel and walked away.

"Your foster father's not one for showing emotion, is he?" Elanee said, sounding slightly offended. "It's difficult to see how he raised you... and you turned out so different," she observed dryly.

Marcus looked away. "I can only imagine how the attack on West Harbour played out. It changed him. But the one thing I always knew, he cared. In his own way. He let me make my own way… some would call it neglect. I don't." He seemed angry at the admission.

"Regardless, we need to find the Circle, but as for reaching the location, that could be... difficult," the wood elf said, steeling herself for the task ahead.

"Ah... I thought I heard the cries of a damsel in distress. Someone had to fill Shandra's role, eh?" They hadn't seen the ranger's approach

Elanee let out an exasperated sigh. "Bishop, you really need to stop spying on others," she crossed her arms as she spoke. "And your sense of humour is dreadful," the wood elf added.

"My dear, with _you_ around, it pays to be extra watchful," the ranger replied. "I like to keep an eye out to make sure you aren't trying to play our leader for a fool..." Bishop rounded on her, "and because you don't always fasten your robes as tightly as you should, sometimes I catch a glimpse of other... secrets," he finished with a knowing leer.

Marcus rolled his eyes at the ranger's remark. Bishop was still Bishop.

"I'm surprised you even care, Bishop," Elanee shot back, a fine eyebrow raised. "And don't you have Malin to ogle now?" the druid inquired archly.

The ranger just grinned. "Surprises and me travel together, you should know that by now. For one of my surprises, why don't you show me on the map you have there where your druid friends are?"

She resisted the urge to refuse. It would only encourage him "They're in the Mere... along the north-western reaches, near the settlements the orcs attacked many years ago during their incursion into Neverwinter," Elanee replied.

Bishop looked mildly surprised. "I suspected that might be one of the places... as for the incursions, it wasn't just orcs. That's near an area the King of Shadows isn't likely to have claimed... yet. Might be a good staging area to look for your dead druid friends."

"Daeghun says they're alive," Elanee said defensively.

"Yeah, maybe for now. Still, if you want to go, I can guide you to a safe port on the edge of the marsh," Bishop's arrogance irked her.

"Alright... that would be welcome," the druid agreed, uncertain of the ranger's motives.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Did you just offer to help, Bishop? I'm not sure I heard you right," Marcus asked, his sarcasm obvious.

Bishop flashed the harbourman a winning smile before he became serious. "I don't think this is something we should let lie, either. And it doesn't sound like we've got much time. Something tells me those friends of yours may have to move around a lot if they want to avoid the shadows."

"Yes, you are probably right," Elanee agreed.

"Alright then, I'll set out now. I'll start scouting the path, and join up with you only when need be. It'll save us all a lot of time," the ranger said, ready to leave.

"Um, pardon me, Captain, but if I could just, er, have a moment of your..." A shabbily dressed, malnourished man came running up to them.

"Oh no, not this guy _again_ ," Marcus muttered, recognising Khralver.

Bishop smiled evilly. "May I, Knight-Captain?" The ranger had heard all about Sydney Natale's inept Luskan lackey.

"By all means, please do," Marcus replied, stepping back to watch the show.

Bishop turned on Khralver, drawing the skinning dagger Neeshka had returned to him months ago. "If you don't want a dagger between your ribs, I suggest you ask for alms elsewhere," the ranger threatened. Khralver, with eyes as big as saucers, beat a hasty retreat. "You'll have to talk to the useless twit sooner or later," the ranger said, turning back to the harbourman.

Marcus let out a sigh. "I know and I'm not looking forward to it. After all, he works for Sydney Natale and it's what _she_ wants that's got me worried, as it's not likely to be anything good."

Bishop nodded in understanding. "I can say from personal experience that being a bit paranoid when dealing with members of the Hosttower is a good thing. Tend to live longer that way."

* * *

"Neeshka, may I speak with you?" Torio asked as she entered the formal garden which was well on its way thanks to Neeshka's hard work.

To say that the tiefling was surprised to see the former ambassador would have been an understatement. "Sure, I guess so," Neeshka replied, not sure what to make of this or how she should react.

"Thank you. I know that I am probably the last person you would want to talk to," the Luskan woman who had caused them so much trouble said as she sat down.

Neeshka snorted. "You got that right, Torio. There was a time that I would have wanted nothing more than to see you swing on the end of a rope." The tiefling had a long list in mind, but hanging was a good start. "I thought the harbour boy was out of his mind wanting to bring you here." She shrugged. "So, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you've gone a way toward redeeming yourself here," she reluctantly admitted. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

It took Torio several moments to comprehend what Neeshka had said. "Thank you for being so brutally honest with me, even if it can be unpleasant for me to hear. It means far more to hear the truth," the former ambassador said. "I just wanted to tell you how incredibly lucky you are, Neeshka…with Marcus, I mean. Most of the younger women in the keep are envious of you. Even I… am just a tad jealous."

Neeshka blushed at her admission. "This is about me marrying the harbour boy, isn't it?"

The Luskan woman nodded and looked away. "Yes, it is."

The tiefling eyed the other woman curiously. Something didn't seem to fit. "Why would you be jealous of me, Torio?" Neeshka could understand the younger women of the keep being envious but the former Luskan ambassador? This to Neeshka didn't make a whole lot of sense. Just how old was Torio anyway?

"Would you believe womanly pride?" Torio said, looking Neeshka in the eyes. "Not long after I was brought here I'd gone to visit Sand, as he was one of the few people I knew from my time in Neverwinter. Then Marcus arrived to ask about Garius and he actually flirted with me, if it even could be called that."

Neeshka's eyes went wide. "Excuse me, he did _what?_ "

Torio did her best not to laugh at the horrified expression on the tiefling's face. "It's nothing to fear, Neeshka. I'll tell you what happened and what I realised afterwards."

* * *

" _Still, I prefer being here to being in a cell… unless you have some other plan for me that would make me long for prison walls?"_ _Torio asked, uncertain._

" _Torio, you have nothing to fear, I assure you, though you may want to stay clear of Neeshka for a while. You are far from being her favourite person," Marcus said, trying to put the former ambassador at ease._

" _No, I suspect I'm not, where your tiefling consort is concerned," Torio admitted. "Tell me something, why didn't you have me executed? You would have been well within your rights to have done so."_

" _What point would it have served?" Marcus asked. "Your execution would have been meaningless. I'd imagine there are those within Neverwinter that would liked nothing more than to see your neck stretched. Though I have to say your neck looks fine the way it is."_

 _Torio smirked. "Were you making a very feeble pass at me, Captain Cole?" she asked. "What would your dear Neeshka say?"_

" _You're not my type, Torio, you don't have horns or a tail," Marcus fired back with a grin. "And there's nothing wrong in saying that a woman looks attractive now, is there?"_

 _The harbourman's last remark caught Torio off guard and it showed in her eyes. "You think I'm attractive?" she asked, but hastily corrected herself. "Of course I'm attractive, Captain," she said, smoothing her dress._

 _Marcus smiled slightly. "Yes, you are attractive, though that dress does you no favours," he said. "Just what has been Garius telling you all this time? I believe you deserve a second chance. You may be an unpleasant person, but your actions at the trial were not fully your own."_

* * *

"So that's how Marcus Cole came to flirt with me, Torio Claven," the Luskan woman explained with a sad smile. "I can admit that it hurt my womanly pride to hear him say that I wasn't his type because I wasn't a tiefling, but he did at least think I was attractive. Sometimes a girl will take whatever compliments she can get no matter how unlikely their source."

Neeshka chuckled on hearing what had happened. "That's the harbour boy. But that doesn't mean he's getting away with it that easily. I'm going to tease him about this," she said, giving the other woman a devilish grin. "He's right, you know, you are an attractive woman, but as for your fashion sense, that seriously needs help." The tiefling wrinkled her nose.

* * *

"Now I think I've seen everything," Marcus said as he and Sand entered the formal garden looking for Neeshka. What the harbourman saw surprised him, for off to one side were Neeshka and Torio talking and _laughing_. "I'm not sure what I find more worrying, those two laughing or the King of Shadows."

"Hmm, an excellent point, my boy, but I think I'd have to say it would be Neeshka and Torio laughing together," Sand remarked with dry humour as they walked towards the two women.

"Hey, you." Neeshka grinned at her man. "See, I've made up with Torio just like you wanted."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Uh-uh, whatever you say, sweetheart, but I don't recall ever saying that you had to make up with Torio."

"Maybe not in so many words." The tiefling pouted. "So what's this I hear about you flirting with older women with terrible fashion sense?"

The harbourman blinked, as did Sand, then both women started to laugh again. "Typical man, he doesn't even remember!" Torio cried, holding her sides.

"I do believe I recall the incident." Sand had the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Shame on you, my boy for not remembering!" The wizard began to chuckle.

"Oh..." A look of realisation passed over the harbourman's face.

Sand quickly moved to rescue Marcus. "Much as we hate to interrupt your fun, my girl, we need you to come with us. Daeghun's told us that the Circle of the Mere may still be alive, and we need to go with Elanee to investigate." Sand wisely refrained from mentioning that Bishop was scouting ahead. Seeing Neeshka laughing with Torio was enough fence-mending for the moment.

Neeshka stood up. "That doesn't sound as if it'll end well." the worry clear in her voice.

"Somehow Neesh I think you're right. That's why Elanee will need her friends close by." Marcus said "Daeghun didn't say as much but I think what he saw out in the Mere bothered him greatly."

"Well then we better go get the tree worshiper and go see what's what." the tiefling replied with determination.


End file.
